


A lot of...

by Garance



Series: My english works [24]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, DC Extended Universe, Justice League (2017)
Genre: Bruce Has Issues, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Non-Graphic Rape/Non-Con, Rape/Non-con Elements, Translation in English
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-25 08:44:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14375121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: It was not Clark. His Clark.





	A lot of...

A lot of... 

 

Bruce shivered slightly when the blanket that usually covered him dropped his naked body. A warm breath on his neck, and a small smile appeared on his face. He had always liked Clark's entrances to his room. A hand rested on his hip and he was turned on his stomach. He loved when Clark made love to him by surprise, everything became more exciting. Superman sat on his thighs and lined up his penis facing his entrance. Bruce stressed. Everything was happening much too quickly. The weight on him prevented him from moving. Something was wrong.

 

"Clark, you're hurting me..." He moaned in spite of himself

''That's the goal, darling.'' It was Clark's voice, but not his Clark, Bruce turned his head to meet Lord Superman's red scarlet look, many things passed in his mind at the same time like 'Where's Clark?', 'Am I going to get raped by him ?!'

''What...'' Bruce could not figure out what he wanted to say, for god's sake, he did not want that to happen, he wanted Clark to save him

''You are only mine.''

 

Bruce felt tears in his eyes as Kal penetrated him. It was painful, far too painful. Clark was attentive with him, he was preparing, but there, the suffering was real, so... He felt blood running down his thighs, while his feet were beating the void unnecessarily in search of a way out of rape. He moaned a lot that night. He even ends up fainting. He would have preferred to forget, but it was engraved in him now. The pain would not go away. Fallen tears will not dry. The lost blood will always be there. He did not tell anyone about it, ashamed and dirty. He found pleasure in opening his veins to die slowly. He would join his parents, his innocence, and many others. Why could not he be happy?

 

The End


End file.
